Under the Lights
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: "Sous les lumières, il travaillait avec acharnement, poursuivant un but presque fou, mais dans lequel résidait son seul salut." Spoiler Genocide Run. (couv : viantart . com/art/DETERMINATION-569330915)
Ptit OS un peu laborieux, basé sur une idée aléatoire. J'espère que c'est bien néanmoins.

* * *

 **Under the Lights**

Comme tous les matins obscurs dans ce monde des profondeurs, Frisk quitta son lit avec lenteur, comme portant le poids d'un monde trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules et sa nuque fragile. Apathique, perdu dans ses pensées mouvantes, il se saisit d'une pomme avant de quitter la cabane branlante dans laquelle elle passait ses nuits de cauchemar.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, dehors. Aucun mouvement, aucune présence. Juste, la lumière vacillante de lampes mourantes, des bâtisses abandonnées aux volets entrouverts, et un sapin de Noël aux décorations sales.

Au pied de celui-ci, des cadeaux couverts de poussière – _nothing for you_.

Snowdin Town sans sa population – décimée – révélait un visage bien sinistre. Tout semblait mort, ou dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

Une fin heureuse, peut-être, songea Frisk en s'égarant vers Waterfall.

Comme tous les matins depuis… bien trop longtemps pour tous les compter ou les conter, il ramassa quelques fleurs survivant ici et là, égarées entre celles d'échos, et seules preuves qu'il était encore possible de vivre ici-bas.

L'humain tombé en était un autre témoin, mais qui écoute les meurtriers ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute. Pas vraiment. Ses mains avaient beau être grises de poussière et rouges de sang, ses yeux restaient aussi innocents qu'au premier jour, et les brassées de fleurs dans ses bras frêles ne semblaient pas incongrues.

C'est posément que l'errante parcourut Waterfall, déposant quelques corolles sur les pas de portes. Elle continua vers Hotland, gagna l'entrée du Core sans oser aller plus loin, puis regagna Snowdin, finissant par déposer sa dernière fleur devant la maison fière se dressant en son centre.

Sa tâche finie, les épaules comme ployant sous le poids des péchés d'une autre, elle leva les yeux vers la voûte, observant obstinément les profondeurs – comme en quête d'une lumière qui viendrait pour elle.

Mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure, songea-t-elle, avant de repartir vers Hotland, de sa marche lente, déjà épuisée. Ses pas un peu hasardeux la menèrent jusqu'au True Lab, où elle se glissa tel un fantôme entre ceux hantant déjà les lieux.

Malgré les jours, les semaines à fréquenter l'endroit, son passage soulevait toujours autant de poussière grise, qui s'attachait à elle, souillant ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, tachant ses mains, se glissant dans son cou et dans ses cheveux ternes.

Poussière, tout n'était que poussière.

Comme à son habitude, ayant atteint le bureau de feu Alphys, elle commença par allumer les lumières, se figeant brièvement.

En réalité, Alphys, pour une raison qui lui échappait, avait installé dans son espace de travail de curieux plafonniers.

Il suffit à Frisk d'appuyer sur un bouton près de la porte pour qu'il puisse à nouveau contempler l'étrange spectacle de fleurs bleues suspendues diffusant une douce et agréable lumière sur la salle. Les plantes serpentant, qui avaient leurs racines dans le plafond, étirèrent leurs corolles, entrelacèrent leurs lueurs nuancées.

C'était joli, songea-t-il, comme à chaque fois. Cousines des fleurs d'échos, celles-ci ne chuchotaient pas, se contentant d'éclairer paisiblement la pièce. Souriant légèrement, il fit quelques pas, se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Alphys. Ce dernier était couvert de feuilles, de plans, de formules, de réflexions fugitives. La table à côté supportait du fragile et coûteux matériel de chimie.

Prenant place, elle commença par relire ses annotations de la veille. Ici se concentrait un travail titanesque, qui n'était pas que le sien, il est vrai. Il avait commencé à partir des expériences de l'ancienne scientifique royale, qui avait laissé derrière elle des notes claires et cohérentes.

Certes, certes, elle avait essayé d'injecter de la _détermination_ à des monstres. Mais à un humain ? Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ?

Et, plus précisément, à un humain qui avait possédé une telle détermination, mais l'avait perdue lorsque l'enfant tombé s'était emparé de son fragile corps de marionnette pour tout détruire, et ensuite s'enfuir expier ses crimes ailleurs ?

C'était une idée folle, et probablement vouée à l'échec. De plus, elle n'était pas une scientifique. En cas d'échec, elle pouvait mourir, ou devenir l'un des fantômes du True Lab. Elle n'avait pour toutes connaissances que les livres trouvés dans l'atelier de Sans, ceux d'Alphys, et les innombrables notes sur les expériences menées.

Et la lumière bleutée au-dessus de lui, aussi, pour l'apaiser quand rien ne semblait vouloir fonctionner.

Il ne pouvait même pas avoir de cobayes. Il serait le seul et unique sujet de cette expérience.

Mais de toute façon, à quoi bon rester dans un monde dénué de vie et de ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Inspiration. Lasse. Il se mit au travail.

Il resta ainsi pendant des heures, courbé au-dessus d'une table, lisant des notes, mélangeant liquides et poudres, manipulant matériel comme plantes séchées, triant d'innombrables fioles et tubes à essai. L'une d'elle, précieuse entre toutes, contenait cette détermination tant désirée. Mais il n'était pas question de se l'injecter tel quel.

Il fallait une certaine quantité, mêlée à d'autres produits afin de ne pas déclencher son système immunitaire. Il devait donc trouver le moyen de modifier légèrement les propriétés chimiques de la _détermination_ , afin que celle-ci s'accorde avec son système et ses cellules.

Tâche hasardeuse. Il ne pouvait s'appuyer que sur les notes laissées par Alphys, et quelques réflexions de Sans – qui, en bon Juge, avait suivi de près les expériences de la scientifique royale.

Et puis, Frisk devait s'avouer qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher. Et si cela échouait ? Que ressentaient les fantômes errant autour d'elle ? Douleur ? Solitude ? Vivaient-ils vraiment ? Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme eux, jamais. Un être parmi d'autres, pleurant doucement dans les couloirs sombres et poussiéreux.

Mais elle leur devait bien ça, à tous. D'essayer. Ce serait sa pénitence. Tous les sauver, ou expier ses péchés.

Ce n'était pas _totalement_ sa faute. On avait pris possession de son esprit, de son corps si frêle et si puissance. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir quand même.

Ce qui lui donnait de l'espoir, c'était ce curieux sentiment logé dans son ventre. Quand elle revivait, encore et encore, quand elle se sentait remplie de détermination, il y avait toujours eu un pincement au creux de son estomac. Elle appuyait dessus pour se tirer de cette ombre froide qu'elle assimilait à la mort, et revenir en arrière.

Parfois, elle sentait ce pincement, vague et presque fantomatique, aussi léger qu'un souvenir. Elle se raccrochait à cette sensation sans doute imaginée. Peut-être y avait-il toujours ce potentiel de RESET en elle, mais un manque cruel de _détermination_ pour le déclencher ?

Il fallait y croire. Pas d'autre choix.

Et elle ne pouvait reculer encore l'échéance. Trop longtemps qu'elle était seule, en tête-à-tête avec ses pensées, les fantômes et ses péchés.

C'était ce à quoi elle songeait, sous les lumières bleutées qui l'aidaient à garder l'esprit clair. Dans sa main un peu tremblante, elle tenait une fiole de verre, dans laquelle dansait un liquide miroitant aux reflets dorés – comme ces étoiles qui lui avaient servi de point de sauvegarde.

Elle ne connaissait rien à la physique, à la biologie, à la chimie, à ce don étrange et incompréhensible de manipulation des _timelines_ qu'elle avait acquis en tombant dans l'Undergroud. Elle tentait simplement de s'injecter ce qui avait fait des monstres d'étranges créatures fantasques et torturées.

Respirant de façon anarchique, elle se saisit d'une seringue stérile, et y puisa sa solution. Le doute l'étreignait malgré elle – une sorte d'instinct de survie, qui lui commandait de ne pas faire cette folie. Qu'importe, tentait-elle de se convaincre.

Elle devait réussir, ou tout perdre en essayant. Réussir à avoir de nouveau accès à la _timeline_ , réussir à RESET, pour tout recommencer, tous les sauver. Qu'importait Chara – elle saurait le défaire, cette fois. Se sacrifierait, si besoin.

Combien de chances avait-il que cela réussisse ?

Si peu.

 **Déterminé** , il inséra l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude, et pressa fermement le piston.

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, observant danser les fleurs bleutées.

Puis, son ventre se crispa brusquement, et tout se brouilla.


End file.
